Pneumatic tires may be prepared by employing both natural and synthetic polymers. Natural polymers, such as natural rubber, provide rubber compositions with advantageous properties such as green strength and tack. These properties are particularly useful in the construction of the green tire.
Natural rubber is also advantageously employed in many adhesive compositions. The chemical make-up of natural rubber, including microstructure and branching, advantageously provides adhesive properties that are often not realized with synthetic polymers.